What If
by Deanna Riker
Summary: The senior staf become teenagers again after going through a mysterious wormhole. J/C, P/T and EMH/7.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns Voyager and all the characters, I'm just playing with them.

What If?

The Senior Staff are at their usual positions on the bridge, when one of the consoles starts to beep.

KIM: There's a wormhole opening up in front of us, Captain.

JANEWAY: Where does it lead?

KIM: It's too early to say. 

JANEWAY: Bring us to a stop, Mr Paris.

PARIS: Captain?

JANEWAY: Just do it, Tom. We're not going anywhere until we know where it leads.

A couple of minutes later in Astrometrics. Janeway, Chakotay and Seven are trying to solve the mysterious wormhole's origin.

SEVEN: Preliminary readings indicate that the wormhole originates in the Alpha Quadrant but we still have insufficient evidence to allow Voyager to enter.

JANEWAY: Ok, good work, Seven. Let me know when you have sufficient evidence to allow us to enter. (Indicating to Chakotay to follow) Commander.

Janeway and Chakotay leave Astrometrics and walk down the corridor talking.

CHAKOTAY: As Harry would say, this could be our ticket outta here.

JANEWAY: Don't get too excited. Things could still go wrong.

CHAKOTAY: Don't be so negative.

JANEWAY: Can't help it. It's all part of the training and we've been here oh-so-many times before.

Four hours later, Seven contacts the bridge.

SEVEN: Seven to the bridge.

JANEWAY: Janeway here. What is it, Seven?

SEVEN: I believe it is safe for us to enter the wormhole.

JANEWAY: Thank you, Seven. Janeway out. Ok, Mr Paris, take us in.

Voyager moves towards the wormhole. Just as they cross the threshold there is a flash of lilac light in the bridge. Then everything goes black. The scene is a high school in San Francisco. A 15-year-old tanned pupil is walking down the corridor to his next class. He spots one of the girls in his class, a petite redhead, at her locker. He walks up to her.

KOTAY: (Leaning against the lockers) Hey gorgeous! What you doing?

KATIE: (Annoyed) I'm putting books in my locker, what does it look like?!

KOTAY: Ooh! Touchy! I'm Kotay. What's your name?

KATIE: I'm Katie. (Scrutinising Kotay) I know you don't I?

KOTAY: Yeah. We're in the same language class.

KATIE: So we are.

KOTAY: Hey Katie, do you want to go to the pizza place after school?

KATIE: You're a quick mover.

KOTAY: Is that a yes?

KATIE: S'pose so. I'll meet you at the gates at 3:30.

Katie closes her locker and walks off. Just after she turns the corner Kotay's best friend Tommy walks up to Kotay.

TOMMY: (Slapping Kotay on the back) did you score?

KOTAY: Of course!

It's 4:30; Kotay and Katie are sat eating pizza when Tommy and his girlfriend Lanna walk in.

KOTAY: Tommy! Lanna! Over here!

They walk over and grab some chairs.

TOMMY: So this is the "vision of beauty" you spent all of metal shop telling me about.

KATIE: What?

KOTAY: (Putting his arm around Katie) Yeah, this is Katie.

TOMMY: Nice to meet you, Katie. I'm Tommy and this is…

LANNA: Lanna. I'm Tommy's girlfriend. You're new, aren't you?

KATIE: Yeah, I moved here a couple of weeks ago.

LANNA: Where from?

KATIE: Indiana. 

LANNA: Cool. I'll warn you though. You're the latest in a long line as far as Kotay's concerned.

KOTAY: Take no notice of Lanna. She talks outta her arse half the time.

LANNA: You're asking for it, Kotay!

TOMMY: Calm down, Lanna. (Looks over to the door) Look it's Docco and Anni.

LANNA: Anni! Docco! Over here!

They walk over and grab a chair each.

DOCCO: Hey people! (Looks at Katie) Who's this?

KATIE: I'm Katie.

DOCCO: I'm Docco and this is my girlfriend Anni.

ANNI: Nice to meet you.

DOCCO: Hey Kotay, Where's Voki and Hari?

KOTAY: Don't know.

There are female screams from outside followed by Voki's pleas.

KOTAY: Oh, they're outside scaring a couple of babes again.

They all laugh as Voki and Hari enter, grab two chairs and join them.

VOKI: What's so funny?

LANNA: Nothing. 

Next day. It's lunchtime and Katie, Lanna and Anni are going to meet Kotay, Tommy, Docco, Hari and Voki by the bike sheds for a cigarette. 

TOMMY: Ladies, nice of you to join us. What took you so long?

LANNA: We were powdering our noses. Problem?

TOMMY: No, not at all.

They light up and start snogging. Katie goes over to Kotay.

KATIE: Hi.

KOTAY: Hi gorgeous. Do you want to go to the arcades?

KATIE: Will the others be there?

KOTAY: Probably.

KATIE: Ok.

LANNA: (Holding out the packet) Katie, want one?

KATIE: No, I don't smoke.

LANNA: (Shocked) You don't?

VOKI: She's a good little country girl, remember.

KOTAY: (Shuving him) Shut it. You don't talk about my gal like that. Got it?

VOKI: Sure, Kotay. Whatever you say…

KOTAY: Good.

LANNA: You having one or not?

KATIE: (Nervously) Ok. 

She lights a cigarette. She is ok or a few seconds. Then she starts to choke and goes very green. She runs over to the bushes and is violently sick. Anni goes over to her.

ANNI: (Concerned) You ok?

KATIE: (Weakly) No.

At the end of the day, Kotay and Katie are walking down the school drive. He pulls her over to the bike sheds.

KATIE: What you doing?

KOTAY: What does it look like?

He snogs her. She doesn't mind at first then he starts to try to undo her blouse. She pulls away.

KATIE: Don't do that!

He ignores her and continues.

KATIE: (Annoyed) I said stop it!

He continues to ignore her. She knees him in the stomach and thumps him in the eye.

KOTAY: Why'd you do that?

She ignores him, picks up her bag and runs off.

KOTAY: Katie! Don't go!

There is another flash of lilac light and the command staff is back in their normal places on the bridge.

PARIS: What just happened?

KIM: What you mean you were their too? At the school?

PARIS: Yeah.

JANEWAY: That's strange, so was I.

CHAKOTAY: Me too.

TUVOK: And me.

PARIS: It was like there was a younger version of each of the senior crew.

JANEWAY: Janeway to Torres, Seven and the Doctor, please meet me in my ready room in five minutes. Harry, Tom, Tuvok and Chakotay you too.

In the ready room five minutes later. The senior staff is discussing the weird events.

JANEWAY: So any ideas about what's going on?

TUVOK: Maybe it's a kind of alien being?

JANEWAY: Possibly.

TORRES: Commander, what happened to your eye?

CHAKOTAY: Er…I…er…

He looks at his hands in his lap as Janeway explains.

JANEWAY: It's ok. What happened was that Kotay here tried to get a little too fruity with Katie.

DOCTOR: Katie? You?!

JANEWAY: Yes, don't sound so surprised.

SEVEN: By fruity, what do you mean?

JANEWAY: We kissed and…

CHAKOTAY: It was a little more than that.

JANEWAY: Anyway, he tried to undo the buttons of my blouse, I told him to stop but he didn't so I told him again but he still wouldn't…

CHAKOTAY: I couldn't.

JANEWAY: What do you mean you couldn't? 

CHAKOTAY: Exactly that.

PARIS: Just get on with it!

Janeway glares at Paris then continues.

JANEWAY: Well, when he wouldn't stop, I kneed him in the stomach and thumped him in the eye.

PARIS: Ouch!

ENSIGN: Bridge to the Captain.

JANEWAY: Janeway here, what is it?

ENSIGN: We've detected a ship on the port side.

JANEWAY: Ok, we'll be right through.

They walk through onto the bridge and take their positions.

JANEWAY: Hail them, Mr Kim.

KIM: Channel open, Captain.

JANEWAY: I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Do you know anything about the strange wormhole?

KIM: We have visual.

JANEWAY: Put it up.

The screen fills with the shape o a blue, male humanoid.

ALIEN: Yes Captain we put it there.

JANEWAY: Why? It appeared to take us back to the Alpha Quadrant but instead it took us into a parallel universe.

ALIEN: We use it to study the behaviour of other species.

JANEWAY: Why weren't we forewarned? 

ALIEN: It would not have worked as well that way. Thank you for helping us understand your species.

The screen goes blank.

KIM: The ship is retreating. 

TORRES: That was weird.

PARIS: That was beyond weird.

JANEWAY: Well, now that's all over, I'm going to my quarters. Commander, you have the bridge.

She leaves. Chakotay moves into the command chair.

TORRES: Aren't you going to go after her? 

CHAKOTAY: Why?

TORRES: Men! Didn't it ever cross your mind that you might have upset the Captain with what you tried to do to her? 

CHAKOTAY: She's ok about it. She realises we weren't ourselves.

TORRES: You haven't spoken to her about it. I'm just saying I think you should.

CHAKOTAY: What makes you an expert on what the Captain's feeling?

TORRES: I'm a woman.

CHAKOTAY: And?

TORRES: this is like banging my head against a brick wall! Just go talk to her. Trust me. Call it female intuition. 

CHAKOTAY: Ok. Tuvok you have the bridge.

He leaves and walks to Janeway's quarters. He rings the chime.

JANEWAY: Come in. I'll be through in a moment.

Chakotay enters and sits on the couch. A couple of minutes later Janeway enters wrapped in a towel. She doesn't look at him. She goes over to the replecator. 

JANEWAY: Coffee. Hot. Black. Excuse the towel I just got out the shower. (She turns around) Oh, Chakotay, what do you want me for? Is there a problem on the bridge?

Chakotay just sits open-mouthed staring at Janeway.

JANEWAY: Chakotay?

She suddenly realises that he is staring at her chest. She bobs down so he is staring at her face.

JANEWAY: Commander, I'm up here. (Still no response) Commander!

CHAKOTAY: Er…I…I was a million miles away…

JANEWAY: I can see that. What did you want to talk to me about?

CHAKOTAY: About what happened behind the bike sheds.

JANEWAY: Oh.

CHAKOTAY: I haven't upset you have I?

JANEWAY: No. It's just it's been a while since I got that much attention from a bloke. I got nervous.

CHAKOTAY: sorry.

JANEWAY: It's ok.

CHAKOTAY: Sit down, we can talk. (She sits)

JANEWAY: So…

CHAKOTAY: (Grins) Do you want to continue where we let off?

JANEWAY: (Shocked) What?!

CHAKOTAY: Sorry. It's a little hard to control myself when you're sat next to me in that tiny towel.

JANEWAY: (Standing) I'll get dressed. 

She grabs Chakotay's arm and pulls him to his feet.

JANEWAY: You can help me If you like.

CHAKOTAY: How could I refuse?

They snog. Janeway pulls Chakotay towards her bedroom.


End file.
